Spend the Night
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mana's roommate brings a guy to their room as usual and she expects that she'll but asked to leave the room but the guy reveals what he really wants. Mana gets mad and storms out of the room and decides to spend the night at her boyfriend's room.


**Di.M.H; "Hey guys , I hope that you enjoy this story, please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Spend the Night**_

#

Mana was trying to do her homework with her roommate sucking face with her latest fling. Mana rolled her eyes as they were getting really loud with them sucking face so much. Mana reached for her headphones and plugged them into her phone to listen to music in hopes of drowning out the noise. She continued to work on her homework.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and paused her music to see that her roommate was standing over her. She was so sure that she would ask her leave as usual while she would go further with their make out session.

"What's up," she asked.

"Well, this is weird to ask" said her roommate.

"You want me to leave the room," she replied, "why would that be weird. You do that all the time you have a guy over."

"No, that's not it, my friend was wondering…"

Mana noticed the hesitation in her voice and as well as an uneasiness. Mana wondered if something is wrong. She was about to say something when the boy spoke up.

"I want to do both of you," he said, "I always get it on when I do two roommates at once."

Mana's jaw dropped at this comment. Her roommate was giving her a pleading look. Mana stood up and gathered her things putting into her school bag as well as a change of clothes. The roommate walked over to her as she was heading out the door.

"Please do this for me," she said.

"No way," Mana cried out, "you know that I have a boyfriend."

She turned to the boy sitting on the bed. She gave him an angrily look. Why would he think that she would be okay with that when she already has a boyfriend? The boy stood up and grabbed her shoulder. Mana pulled her arm away from him.

"Come on don't be like that, it'll be fun," he said, 'you can even invite your boyfriend to watch."

"If I do invite him here is to throw you out," Mana snapped jabbing a finger at his direction, "I'm sure my boyfriend will beat you to a puble."

"What guy wouldn't enjoy watching his girlfriend getting it on with another girl or guy?"

"Oh don't know, what guy do you think that Atem Muto is; who happens to be my boyfriend."

The boy's face turned pale when he heard the name. Atem has a reputation as the guy that you don't want to mess with. Mana knew this but never used it unless she felt the need to. The boy backed up trying to think of something to say. Mana glared at him before turning to her roommate. How could she think that Mana would go for it when she's in a relationship and was happy with her boyfriend? She knew that Mana was dating Atem and yet she wanted her to act like she wasn't just she could get it on with this guy.

"You know that I'm a relationship," she said, "and that I would never cheat on him. I can't believe that you expected me to do that. Don't talk to me and you can have the room tonight. I'm going to my boyfriend's room. Where I'm treated with respect and I will stay with him tonight. Have fun nailing that sick-o."

She stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked down the hall that led to a corridor that connected the boys' dorms to the girls'. She opened the door and made her way through the long corridor. Atem's dorm was on the same floor as hers so she didn't have to go that far into the building. She walked to the door that leads to the boys' dorms. She opened the door and stepped through into the hallway.

She walked toward the door with the number 406 that was on the right and knocked. She heard movement coming from the room. The door opened and Atem Muto appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a white sleeveless under shirt that showed off his muscular arms that she loved to feel wrap around her. He was also wearing navy blue boxers.

"What's wrong love," he asked.

"My roommate has a guy over," she explained, "can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course love, you're always welcomed here."

He stepped aside to let her inside. She walked into the room and he closed the door behind her. Atem was one of the few students that didn't have to share a dorm with another student. Mana was jealous of that since her roommate would always have her leave their room just because she wanted to get lucky with some guy.

Mana didn't mind it too much since she would go to her best friend; Kisara's room and hang out or crash there for the night or with her boyfriend. Atem had told her that she could come by his dorm whenever she liked to get away from her roommate but of course that ended up with them making love themselves. Atem walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled his face into her hair taking in the scent that he couldn't get enough of. He loves this girl with every fiber of his being.

"So how bad was it this time," he asked as he gently kissed her cheek.

Mana told him what happened and she could hear him suck in a breath. She knew that he was pissed. If there was one thing that would piss him off it would be someone messing with his love. Mana was off limits to guys and he had made it clear every time a guy tried to touch his Mana. She turned around to face him and kissed his lips.

"Is he still there," he asked.

"He should be," she replied, "I left in a huff and I didn't notice."

"Right,"

The tone in his voice was one of anger. He wanted to go over there and throw the guy out and show him what happens when he messes with his girlfriend. Atem was very protective of Mana and would attack anyone that would even think about touching her. Mana recognized the tone in his voice. She had heard it before but it was never directed toward her. She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Don't," she said, "you don't need to do anything. I took care of it and beside…"

She kissed him on the neck. Atem let out a groan as she did this. He knew that she was trying to calm him down which wasn't hard for her to do. He was wrapped around her finger already. He sighed and guided her to the bed as she was starting to lick his skin. It didn't take long for the anger to leave him and was replaced with pure love for the girl that was kissing his neck. He kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and snuggled closer to him.

"Besides, I only want you to be the one that thinks about me in that way."

"If that's what you wish."

They kissed before he decided that this was time as any to show her what he wanted to show her. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. Mana groaned wanting to be in his arms or snuggled to him. She just wanted to touch him. He grabbed the form that was inside before he walked back over and sat back down.

"What do you have there, Temmy," she asked.

Atem smirked as he showed her the form making her eyes widen. He smiled as he nodded. He had planned this for a while now but didn't know what would be a good time to ask her. She smiled before jumping onto him causing them to fall onto the bed where she was over him kissing his face. He cried out as he fell backwards when she tackled him.

"Yes," she cried.

"Really," he asked.

"Of course, I would love to share a dorm with you."

Atem smiled and reached up to stroke her hair. He was so happy that she agreed to this. He wanted this for a while and since they were going into high school next year meant that they could apply for one of the apartment like dorms.

"You do know that if we do share a dorm that we may end up sharing a bedroom," she said.

"Is that a problem love," he asked, "I wouldn't mind that."

"There isn't a problem but I do know that if that does happen then we wouldn't be doing much sleeping."

He chuckled. He loved this girl and would give her the world if she wanted for it. He sat up using his elbows to support himself. She leaned forward and started to kiss him on the lips. He returned the kiss as he reached up to wrap his arms around her waist. He used his tongue to explore the insides of her mouth causing a moan of pleasure to escape her.

#

Atem woke up the next morning to his alarm clock going off. He reached up to his nightstand and hit the off button. He looked over to see Mana curled up to him under the covers. He smirked before he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. He pulled back the covers revealing that he was completely naked. He reached over and grabbed his boxers that were on the floor and put them on. He walked to the window looking out at the desert sand of Egypt. He had gotten use to seeing this over the city where he lives in his home country.

When he first came to the country for school; he didn't know what to think of the new country. When he met Mana, he found something that was worth staying for. They started hanging out with Kisara; who became his friend over time. He mainly wanted to hang out with Mana only as he felt like there was something about her that drew him to her. He gotten use to Kisara and would hang out with her even when Mana wasn't around.

He had grown to trust them both as well as realized that he was in love with Mana. He told Kisara about his crush knowing that she wouldn't make fun of him for it. They were ten at the time and didn't understand what it meant to be in love yet but to Atem; Mana was the one person that he wanted to be with.

Kisara had encouraged him to talk to Mana but at first he was nervous and would refuse. He remembered the day that he kissed her for the first time. They just received their grades for a big test in their grade at the time. Atem, of course had gotten the best grade on the test. Kisara did well on the test too: Mana was the one that they were worried about. Atem had helped her study for the test in a few weeks that they were told about it.

She had gotten a good grade thanks to Atem's help. She was so excited that she hugged him. Atem was embarrassed to feel her so close at the time, to feel her so close made it harder for him to contain himself. He remembered that he had congratulated her before he kissed her on the lips. That surprised both girls when he did that.

Mana was stun when he pulled away making him feel awkward. He was about to apologize when Mana recovered and pulled him into another kiss. That was the first time that they ever kissed. For the years that followed; they would kiss and hold hands. Kisara would encourage their relationship during the years.

Atem remembered the first time that he said that he loves her. He and Mana had been together for about three years at this point. Atem realized that he what he was feeling for her was love. They were walking back from a movie that was playing on campus. Most of their classmates had been teasing them about being a boyfriend and girlfriend; which they didn't deny. They had stopped to look at the stars that were shining bright that night.

Mana had made a comment about how much she loved the stars. Atem was looking at her the whole time taking in her beauty. He couldn't help himself and let it slip without thinking. The moment that he realized what had happened it was too late. Mana was caught off guard by his words and spun around to him in shock.

Atem was afraid that he ruined their relationship at that moment. He expected her to freak out and say that she wasn't ready for it but instead she tackled him to the ground and was kissing him like crazy. When she pulled back she had said that she loves him too. He was relieved to hear it. She had returned his feelings. Mana kissed him again and asked him to repeat it. Atem didn't hesitate and repeated his words.

After that he started calling her "love" which she was fine with. She had said that she loved it when he called her that. She is his only love and he knew that he wanted to marry her. He knew that Mana was the only girl for him. He couldn't imagine another woman as his wife but her. He smiled as he thought back to those memories. He heard a moan coming from the bed. He looked over his shoulder to see that Mana was waking up.

"Morning love," he said.

"Morning," she replied rubbing her eyes.

He walked over and sat down onto the bed. She looked him with sleepy eyes looking very cute in his mind. He leaned forward kissing her forehead. Mana smiled and moved closer to his chest and kissed it. He smirked as she did this. Mana couldn't help it when it came to him. She loves this boy and would do anything to show her love for him.

"Should we get some breakfast," he asked.

"Maybe later," she said, "right now, I need you."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she started kissing him. He smirked as she did this. He was glad that he got to know her because he had gotten to experience love and joy. He was glad that he came to this country for school. He knew if he ever had to go back to Japan it would break his heart. He never wanted to be away from the woman that he loves.

_I'll always love you Mana, no matter what life throws at us. _


End file.
